Eleanor Yvonne
by XFunkyYellowDragonX
Summary: Eleanor Yvonne, daughter to Grace Yvonne and Steven Stone, twin sister to Serena Yvonne. Ever since her parents divorced, Eleanor has been ignored by her mother and overlooked but her sister but when she gets the opportunity to start a journey with her best friend Ash Ketchum, she and her Absol 'Luna' set out to prove to everyone who dismissed her that she truly is the best.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, XFunkyYellowDragonX here! This is my first ever pokemon fanfic and this chapter basically sums up Eleanor's backstory and what has happened before the main story begins, there will be flashbacks to some of these events in the story but I wrote this so that everyone who reads it will have a clear idea of the events leading up to the story and why some things are how they are. I would really appreciate it if you left a review on this chapter to say how good you think the idea is and what you might like to see happen to the Kalos gang. If you have an OC that you think could be introduced as a rival or friend then please PM it to me as I think my OC, Eleanor, should have some friends and rivals that aren't seen in the anime. Enjoy :)**

Eleanor Yvonne is Serena Yvonne's twin sister. She has short black hair (the same style as Serena's xyz design) that she wears in two low bunches and icy blue eyes that are a vast contrast from Serena's darker ones. Her hair is a few inches longer that Serena's, reaching slightly bellow her waist when left down; it is also dead straight. She is slightly shorter than her sister and has a more curvaceous figure. Although smaller she was far stronger and was very nimble and brave. She wears a dark blue fedora with a black ribbon around it; a short sleeved white blouse with a black collar and neck tie; dark blue 3/4 sleeved blazer; black ripped skinny jeans; stylish brown leather boots and a few black and gold bracelets. Her skin is quite pale but not unhealthily so. Her eye and head shape is the same as Serena's.

Eleanor and Serena's dad left when they were 7 and their mother, Grace, was really upset. Eleanor shared a lot of personality traits with her father such as: his determination, his battling ability, his intellect and his caring nature as well as having the same icy blue eyes as he did. Because of this whenever Grace looked at her all she saw was her ex-husband. Steven Stone, the ex-champion of Hoenn and the girls' father, was actually a great man but a combination of him not being home a lot and a huge fight they had over his Aggron accidently destroying the garden led to the divorce, their move to Kalos and Steven's resignation as Champion. After they moved to Vandiville Town, Grace started noticing Eleanor's similarities to Steven and that is when she began avoiding her and shutting her out.

While Grace and Serena were out training with Rhyhorn, Eleanor would climb up the enormous 25ft tree overlooking the back garden and read one of the many books she had about pokemon battling, pokefood, history, mathematics, science, legendries, all the different pokemon and fictional stories too. Sometimes her mother would forget about her and go inside with Serena, lock the door behind her and Eleanor would be locked out all night, the worst thing was they would often not even realise she was gone. Eleanor also knew how to cook as a lot of the time Grace and Serena would have meals without her and she would have to go to the store and buy something herself and cook it. One night, there was a power cut in Vandiville Town and everyone but this one family had no heating, electric, or anything else like that. Everyone in the small town went to their house until the heating was back on however Grace had not told Eleanor that they were going and left her behind while she and Serena went. For 2 days Eleanor was alone in the dark, cold house.

One night there was a thunder storm and in a rush to get Serena inside, Grace had forgotten about Eleanor and locked her out. It was around midnight and Eleanor was sleeping in the hollow part of the big tree when she awoke to a large white and blue pokemon attempting to wake her up by nuzzling her face, confused, Eleanor let the Absol lead her outside, the thunder and lightning had now stopped but the rain was still heavy, Absol directed her over to an assortment of different berries: Oran, Pecha, Razz, Pinap, Iapapa and Cheri. Eleanor mixed them together into recipes she had learned about in her books before giving sharing them out between herself and Absol. From that day on the two became the best of friends: training, reading, playing and surviving together. When Eleanor was locked out or feeling sad about how her mother treated her, Absol would always be there to support her, she was even there when Eleanor was left alone during the power cut. When Grace found out about Absol she had insisted that if Eleanor wanted to keep her around then she would have to find a pokemon for Serena as well so the two had gone out to the forest to find one. They came back with a dark red pokemon egg they had found near the river which Serena and Grace were happy about. Eleanor had decided to name Absol 'Luna'.

About 2 months before Steven had left, Serena and Eleanor had attended Professor Oak's pokemon summer camp. It was to be two weeks long and instead of it being in Pallet town, it was held in a vast wood in Johto, a 5 hour journey from Pallet town. During the camp, everyone had gone exploring in the woods and Serena had got lost, her relationship with her twin still intact at this point, Eleanor had gone to look for her. After finding her sister they had headed back to camp when there was an almighty gust of wind that managed to blow over a tree. Seeing it fall and about to land on Serena, Eleanor had pushed her sister out the way, the tree crushing her ankle instead of Serena. Hearing the girls' screams Ash Ketchum, who was also attending the camp, had ran to their aid, helping Serena move the tree and get Eleanor back to camp. It turned out Eleanor had broken her ankle and had to stay with someone at all time for the remainder of the two weeks. Both Ash and Serena stayed by her side for the next 10 days and when it was time to leave Eleanor and Ash kept in touch and continued to do so, even when Ash was on his journey. The two are like best friends, they always have time for each other and know almost everything about the other. After Misty had left Ash had called Eleanor for advice as to he could stop girls 'liking' him and it was Eleanor that gave him the idea to pretend to be dense. Ash knows all about Eleanor's family situation and about the bond she and Luna share that allows Eleanor to understand what she is saying.

For Ash's 14th birthday party Eleanor convinced her mum and Serena to let her go to Kanto with the money she had saved up. She had also brought him a brand new hat (Kalos hat) and made some special pokemon food for Pikachu that is even better than Brock's. All of Ash's friends were there: Misty, Brock, Gary, May, Max, Dawn, Zoey, Paul, Tracy, Professor Oak and of course his mother Delia. They all, apart from Delia, were surprised to see Ash hugging and interacting with this girl as they thought he was really dense. By the end of the party they all really likes Eleanor, especially Pikachu after having the pokemon food she had made. After staying the night in the guest room she learnt that Ash was heading to Kalos next, which made her excited as she would get to see him more but also sad as she knew she would not be able to travel with him. After returning home alone as Ash was arriving in Kalos the next week, Eleanor was surprised to hear that Serena had decided to go on a pokemon journey and Grace wanted her to go as well. Of course, she knew why, Serena wanted to escape Rhyhorn racing and Grace didn't want to be left alone with Eleanor so had sent her too. Eleanor was overjoyed and called Ash immediately to tell him that she would be able to travel with him after all. Eleanor had dived into preparing herself and getting everything ready, surprisingly Grace had brought Serena _and_ Eleanor a new outfit for their journey (outfit stated above) and supplies for both of them. At 13, almost 14, years of age the two girls were allowed to officially capture their pokemon and Eleanor had started to work a newspaper round and shop job so that she could afford a custom made pokeball for Luna (white on the top half, dark blue on the bottom half, with a dark blue lily design on the front of the white half). Serena just got Grace to buy her an Ultra ball to catch Fennekin (the pokemon that had hatched out of the egg).

Eleanor's dream is to become the Kalos Queen and prove that even if your not a girly girl who likes dressing up and putting on make up you can still be a good performer. Eleanor doesn't despise her Serena however she doesn't like her either. Serena never did anything about the way Grace treated Eleanor and because of how close they use to be this really upset her, Serena never questioned her mother on it because she was quite oblivious to it and thought she was simply closing herself off from them on purpose.

 **Hope you all liked this preview/prequel of my story, I hope to get the first chapter up soon as I've been off school for a while with concussion so I've got loads of time on my hands. I hope you all liked the concept for this story and are looking forward to the first proper chapter to this story :)**

 **~ XFunkyYellowDragonX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone, hope the enjoy the first proper chapter of this story. Quick shout out to Legendary Fairy who is the beta reader for this story so go check out her profile and stories! ~distant clapping~ :)**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

As her eyelids fluttered open she was met with the familiar sight of her cramped blue and silver bedroom, she used to share with Serena but shortly after they moved to Kalos her things were moved into the cupboard-like spare room, it was a low blow from her mother but it worked, the two sisters hardly spoke to each other anymore. On the right side of the room was a white wood frame bed with a light blue duvet that adorned a silver tree design. On the left side of the room was a dozen white shelves, ten of which held an assortment of books about Pokemon battling, Pokemon nutrition, legendary Pokemon and fictional tales as well as research papers by many professors. The other two shelves held two boxes each: one holding many pictures of her father, her and her sister when they were younger and her and Ash; the second held one of her most prized possessions, her song book, it was black with her name on surrounded a blue and purple 3d flower design **(if you want to see what the design is search 'images of hand drawn hearts and flowers with banner', it should be the first** **one) ;** the third had a parcel from her dad inside along with a note attached to it saying, _Dear Eleanor, open this parcel on your 14th birthday, love Dad xxx_ ; the forth box had a single Pokeball inside, it was the one she would catch Luna in as soon as her journey started. The floor was a soft, furry, white carpet that made you feel as if you were standing on the cloud and as Eleanor stood up on it, her feet relishing the softness, she let out a quiet yawn, alerting the blue and white dog-like Pokémon lying beside her bed that her friend was awake.

"Absol Aaabb (Is it time for me to become your Pokemon yet Ell)?"

"Sorry Luna, you know we have to wait until we get our Pokedex from Professor Sycamore,"

"Soooollll, Ab sol sool ab sol aaabb (I know, I just can't wait until we get to go on a journey and prove to your mum that your so much better than she thinks and sh-)"

"Luna..." Eleanor cut her off, sighing sadly,

"Ab ab sol (Sorry Eleanor, it's just I hate how she treats you),"

"I know Luna, but just imagine the look on her face when I become Kalos Queen!" Eleanor exclaimed, trying to cheer her loyal friend up, she knew how upset Luna had been when she had told her how her family treated and viewed her and the Pokémon's opinion of them hadn't changed since and although Serena wasn't that bad, Grace had reduced Eleanor to tears on many occasions.

"Absol Absol sol ab ab (Now there's something to look forward to, speaking of Kalos queen have you got my performance outfit yet)?"

"Yep!"

"Sol (Can I see!)!"

"Nope, you're just going to have to wait and see!" Luna sweat dropped. She would definitely get her back for this.

Just as Luna was preparing her future sight attack, Eleanor's Xtransceiver, that Ash had sent over for her 12th birthday, began to ring; knowing that it had to be Ash, Luna cancelled the attack, making a mental note to get her back later.

~ **Ash speaking** ~ Eleanor speaking ~

 **"Hi Eleanor, how's it going!"**

"It's going great, Luna and I are all set to start our journey tomorrow,"

 **"Great! I can't wait to see you. I know it's only been a week since I last saw you in person but it seems like forever."**

"I know what you mean. So, how's your Kalos journey been so far?"

" **Apart from being blasted out of the Lumiose City gym it's been fantastic..."** At this Eleanor sniggered, she had thought about telling him yesterday that he wouldn't be able to challenge the Lumiose gym until he had 4 badges but had decided against it, as she wanted to see what would happen. Seeing the look on her face, Ash realised.

 **"You knew didn't you?"**

"I thought it would be a good 'Welcome to Kalos' gift for. And besides, did you expect anything less?" she joked.

 **"Anyway,"** Ash said, trying to take the conversation away from his humiliating arrival. **"There's a song competition here in Lumiose in a few days, if you want to participate we can meet here instead of Santalune City?"**

"..."

 **"Ell?"**

"Um, Ash. I know it's a lot to ask, but..."

 **"What?"**

"Do you think we could meet up at Aquacorde town instead? It's just, being alone with Serena for so long, I don't think Luna and I can handle it,"

 **"Of course we can, do you mind if I bring my friends along? I met them in Lumiose. Clemont and Bonnie,"** Eleanor couldn't help herself, she burst out laughing.

 **"What's so funny?"** he exclaimed.

"Cl- Cl- Clemont is the Lumiose City gym leader!" She managed to stutter out.

 **"WHAT!"**

"Gees Ash, calm down, I'm sure there's a perfectly reasonable explanation for why he ejected you from his gym," Eleanor replied, trying and failing to conceal her laughter.

 **"Yeah well, it better involve plasters and a massage,"** he grumbled.

"At least it's not as bad as the ordeal you went through to get a battle with Fantina or Volkner,"

 **"Haha, very funny Ell. Anyway I better be going, I have a serious talk with Clemont to have and a traumatised man running a ketchup stall to rescue from Pikachu."**

"Bye then," Eleanor laughed, Pikachu would never change, "And tell Pikachu that if he leaves the Ketchup stall alone, I'll make him some of the ketchup flavoured Pokemon food he likes,"

 **"Thanks Ell, bye"**

~call ended~

"Well Luna, looks like we'll be seeing Ash sooner than we thought."

"Aab ab sol sool (you know you didn't need to lie about being uncomfortable with Serena, I'm sure he would have met you sooner anyway)," Luna teased.

"Haha," Eleanor laughed dryly, "But for the record I am quite nervous about traveling with Serena, I mean she's not as bad as mum but she's never done anything to comfort me or stop her from ignoring me, I just don't know what it will be like. Having Ash there might help."

"Ab ab sol (What am I not a good enough friend for you or something)?" Luna joked

"No offence Luna but not many people can understand Pokespeech and I might look a little crazy walking along having a conversation with you,"

"Soollll (Point taken)."

* * *

The rest of the day had gone by pretty normally. Grace and Serena had gone out to practise Rhyhorn racing leaving Eleanor to cook herself and Luna some Oran berry pancakes for breakfast, afterwards they trained in the field next to the back garden and Absol learned a new move: Swords Dance. Then, after reading an article on Mega evolution by Professor Sycamore the two had headed up to Eleanor's room for bed.

"I can't believe that tomorrow's my birthday," She said with a sigh, "I wonder if mum or Serena have got me anything."

"Aaaabbb ab sol (It doesn't matter if they got you a present or not because Ash and I have)."

"Thanks Luna, you're the best," Eleanor whispered. After a few minutes of silence, Luna spoke up.

"Ab sol sol soooll (Is there something on your mind Ell)?"

"It's just, that parcel, the one that dad sent, I turn 14 tomorrow, that's when it said to open it,"

"Sol ab (what is it about it that worries you)?" Luna enquired

"What if the things inside are hurtful. What if there's a letter inside that says he hates me as much as mum does," she whispered with tears streaming down her face. As soon as she saw the tears Luna leapt up to comfort her.

"Ab sol sooolll (then you'll have me, Ash, Clemont and Bonnie to comfort you),"

"Thanks Luna though I must admit I forgot about Ash's new friends, I wonder how Clemont took to the news that Ash knows he's a gym leader." The two shared a laugh before falling into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

The next morning Eleanor awoke to the unwelcome sound of her silver analog alarm clock beeping away to itself only to be stopped by a powerful psycho cut from Luna who clearly hadn't wanted to be woken up so early.

"Thanks a lot Luna, now I have to buy a new one." she mumbled from under the duvet.

"Ab sol Absol (Correction, no you don't! Today is your birthday and the morning of our journey)," The disaster Pokemon exclaimed joyously.

"I'm starting to see why they call you the disaster Pokemon, Luna,"

"Absol ab (Well good morning to you too)," Luna said with mock hurt.

As Eleanor emerged from under the covers, Luna saw the look on her face and immediately understood. She walked over to the shelves and carefully nudged the box containing the parcel from Ell's dad down, carrying it over to her on her head.

"Thanks Luna, sorry for being so grumpy but this, it means a lot to me."

"Sol ab sol (I understand, you're forgiven. Now open it up we've got a journey to go on),"

Rolling her eyes at Luna's pushiness she carefully removed the three year old tape from the light brown paper wrapping. Looking inside she could see a rectangular white envelope with her name written on in black ink and a large white square box with a picture of an Absol on. She carefully removed them from the packaging, being extra cautious with the expensive looking box that, due to its weight, clearly had something important in. For about a minute she just sat on her bedroom floor staring at the two items, wondering which one to open first, she decided to voice her indecisiveness.

"Which do you think I should open first?" she asked. Without a moment's hesitation, Luna silently pushed the letter towards Eleanor with her paw.

"The letter it is then," Eleanor said, her voice nervous and unsure. Her hands shook as she opened the envelope, praying for the contents to be positive.

 _ **Dear my darling daughter Eleanor,**_

 _ **I can't put into words how sorry I am for what your mother has put you through, when we divorced I had no idea she would react in such a drastic manner and put you through so much trauma. I understand if you hate me after everything that has happened however I want you to know how proud I am of you and the fiercely intelligent, beautiful, brave young women you have become. Inside the box is a very special gift; I am aware of the bond you and Luna share and am certain that with that with it you will truly revolutionise the world of Pokemon. Never forget how amazing you are.**_

 _ **Your loving father, Steven Stone. xxx**_

She couldn't stop the tears that rolled down her face for the life of her after reading that, now she knew that she still had family who loved and cherished her. She could feel Luna's soft fur rub against her as the Pokemon pushed the box towards her, silently asking her to open it. Hesitantly she lifted the lid off, placing it down beside the box. Inside was the two most beautiful stones she had ever seen, and she and Luna both knew exactly what they were. A Key Stone and a Mega Stone, Absolite to be specific. She remembered seeing pictures of them in a book published by Professor Sycamore, she had been in awe of their beauty even when they were just ink on a page but seeing them right in front of her like this was enough to take her breath away. They were perfect spheres, and so shiny too. To say she was lost for words would be an understatement. The only problem was: How was Luna going to wear her mega stone?

"Absol absooooll (the box is to thick to just have that in, look underneath)" Eleanor gave Luna a confused look.

"Ab aaabbbb (just do it)." Carefully, she removed the two stones and the supporting foam from the box and set them aside only to gasp when she saw what lay underneath.

"They're beautiful," she said. Fingering the larger of the two beautiful pieces of jewellery. Cautiously picking both of them up she examined the necklaces: they were designed to look like dream catchers and were made of enchanting shiny white crystal. The larger one had dark blue feathers hanging from the bottom and the smaller one had lilac. Where there would usually be netting the middles of the circles were empty, however Eleanor noticed that the holes were exactly the same size as the key and mega stones.

"Luna they're for the mega stones!" she exclaimed

"Aaabb (What do you mean)?"

"Watch," she said, leaning over to get the stones. Swiftly she inserted the mega stone into the hole in the bigger necklace. A perfect fit.

"Absol ab sol ab (Wow it's so pretty. Is that my one)?"

"It sure is," "here, let me put it one you," she said, hooking the mega necklace around Luna's neck.

"Wow! It looks great Luna!" Eleanor whispered sincerely.

"Soooollll ab aabb (Come on, do yours, I want to see what it look like on you),"

"Alright, one sec." Just like before, she pushed the key stone into place and put on the necklace, taking a minute to admire it's beauty.

"Ab solab sol (it look great on you),"

"Thanks Luna but it cant loom that great, I'm still in my pyjamas after all," she replied looking down at her dark blue tank top and silver and light blue pleated bottoms. The two friends shared a laugh. Suddenly a loud, high pitched scream followed by the unmistakeable noise of a frightened Fletchling interrupted them. Sighing, Eleanor said

"I guess I should go get dressed then."

 **Thanks for reading, please leave a review as it really helps.**


	3. Chapter 3

_With Ash, Clemont and Bonnie_

"So Ash, tell us about Eleanor and Serena, all you've told us so far is that they're twins and going to be travelling with us?" Clemont asked as he made himself comfortable on one of the comfy brown chairs outside the Aquacorde Town café.

"Well..."

"Are they pretty! If they are then perhaps one of them would agree to take care of my brother!" Bonnie squealed, interrupting Ash mid-sentence.

"Um... Yeah I guess." he answered, still no quite used to Bonnie's spontaneity.

"Sorry about that Ash, she can be a bit... enthusiastic." Clemont replied sheepishly.

"Haha, no problem Clemont, I'm sure I'll get used to it."

"Say, Ash, what time did they say they would be here?"

"Elle said they would be leaving around 10 and it's only a 5 minute walk to here from Vandiville so they should be hear any second now."

"Yeah well I wish they'd hurry up, I'm starving!" Bonnie began to sulk.

"Pika Pikaaaa!" Pikachu exclaimed from his spot on Ash's head, seconding Bonnie's plea for food.

"Now, now Bonnie. I'm sure Ash's friends will be here soon and besides it's not lunchtime for a few more hours." Clement scolded making both Bonnie and Pikachu huff. Suddenly Ash felt something in his pocket vibrate, he took out his Xtransceiver and studied the screen.

 _We've run into a problem, Team Flare are trying to take a wild Pokémon, Luna's fighting them now, see you in a few minutes_

 _-Elle xx_

"Clement look." Ash said as he passed over the device. "Do you think we should go help?"

"I'm sure they're fine Ash, if they needed your help Eleanor would have asked. Which brings me to my next point, who's Luna?"

"Luna is Elle's Absol, they're as close, if not closer than me and Pikachu. They met when Elle was 9 and have been training since."

"Wow!" Bonnie exclaimed, "How did they meet, was it dramatic, did anyone almost die!" This question caught Ash off guard, if he told them the truth then he would be betraying Elle and if he lied they would find out and be mad at him. He was conflicted.

"Actually Bonnie, we met during a thunder storm." came a feminine voice from behind them followed by the soft tone of Luna.

"ELLE! You're finally here!" Ash exclaimed, leaping up from his seat and crushing his friend's petit body in a huge hug. As soon as he released her he turned his attention to Luna, gently stroking her fur with his gloved hand.

"Hey um Ash? Where's Serena?" Clement questioned, all eyes, including Ash's, fell to Eleanor.

"Oh she's at the Pokémon Centre changing into a different outfit. Something about her and Fennekin getting all muddy." Eleanor explained.

Simultaneously Ash and Eleanor rolled their eyes, they always had been baffled by Serena's need to stay looking nice and clean 24/7, even her pyjamas were pink and fluffy.

"So... Since we're going to be traveling together I think we should get to know each other a bit more." Eleanor stated, gesturing towards the Lumiose born siblings.

"I think that's a great idea!" chirped Bonnie, quickly running back to her seat, the others following suit.

"So, Eleanor. Do you have any other Pokémon besides Luna?" Clemont asked

"Well, sort of." Ash looked confused and Bonnie's eyes lit up in anticipation. "You know how we had to stop to help a Pokémon who was being attacked by Team Flare?" she was met with nods-"Well the Pokémon who was being attacked had an egg with them and wanted me to have it in case they came back," she explained.

"Hang on, how do you know the Pokémon wanted you to have the egg?" Clemont enquired.

"Luna told me." Eleanor replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

"YOU CAN UNDERSTAND LUNA!" Bonnie screamed in disbelief earning herself a shushing from her brother.

"Sure I can," came the reply. "It's because of our strong bond." Luna began to nuzzle her head on Elle's leg. "Oh, I almost forgot, Ash, I _have_ to show you something." Eleanor reached into her pocket and pulled out two dream catcher necklaces and placed them carefully on the table. "A key stone and a Mega stone, two of the things you need for Mega evolution."

"Wow have you tried it in battle yet?"

"Ooohhhh! So pretty!"

"Truly fascinating!"

Came the three gaping onlookers.

"Pretty awesome huh, don't you think!"

"You can say that again." Ash gaped.

"So Eleanor, tell us about yourself." Clemont urged

"Well... I spend most of my time training with Luna and reading books and papers published by different professors."

"Don't you do things with Serena and your mum too?" Bonnie asked innocently. Seeing where this was going Ash quickly tried to change the subject.

"Hey Eleanor, you said you were given an egg, can we see it?" he asked.

Bonnie screamed in delight at the opportunity to see a real Pokémon egg, completely forgetting about her question, Clemont however had picked up on the abrupt sentence change and wondered what was going on though he didn't ponder over it too much as he knew that if he was traveling with the two siblings he would soon find out if there was anything going on.

Shooting a thankful glance at Ash, Eleanor reached into her light pink rucksack a pulled out an egg. It was white with a vertical red stripe across the light green top.

"Wow, it's sooooo cool, do you know what Pokémon will hatch out of it?" Bonnie squealed.

"Based off of the design I think it could be a Ralts egg, though I can't be sure," Clemont announced earning him a nod in agreement from Eleanor.

"Hey Elle, did Serena get an egg or anything from the Pokémon you rescued?" Ash enquired, Eleanor gave a sad smile and replied.

"Yes, she did," Elle sighed, "but I'm not sure that it was a good idea giving her one."

"Why?" Clemont and Bonnie asked together, both Eleanor and Ash turned to them and started to explain.

"Serena can be... naïve, irresponsible even. I mean..." She trailed off, unsure how to finish her sentence. Clemont and Bonnie were surprised by how their new friend described her twin but passed it off as sibling rivalry.

"Surely she can't be that bad?" Bonnie asked confused, seeing Elle tense up, Ash swooped in to save the day.

"Yeah well I'm sure you'll understand what we mean when you meet her, now... how about a battle!" everyone sweat-dropped at Ash's enthusiasm.

"With who?" Elle asked, trying to mask her thankfulness.

"With you and Clemont of course, after all, the way to get to know someone is to have a battle with someone."

"Haha, I guess your right Ash but where should we battle?" Clemont asked

"How about the Pokémon Centre, that way you and Eleanor can battle and we can see Serena," Bonnie pitched in.

"Great idea Bonnie."

"Yeah let's go,"

Eleanor stayed silent.

 **I don't know if I mentioned this before but there is a poll on my profile about who Eleanor should end up with romantically x**


End file.
